The Only One
by just one glance
Summary: It been almost 4 years since Tsukasa left for NY, leaving behind Tsukushi. What will become of them once Tsukasa comes back? Will Tsukasa's mom finally let them be? Please R
1. Thoughts about the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I sure wish I knew Kamio-sensei.

**Thoughts about the past**

Ever since I can remember, there has always been something keeping me away from whom I truly love. Maybe it was just my luck. To begin with, my ignorance kept me from seeing the true Domyoji and his utterly honest feelings for me. Well, what could I expect from the person who was supposed to be my "enemy?" Fall restlessly in love with me after all of the times he had enjoyed torturing me? Well, his complete turn around from a complete jerk to a rationalized person shocked me beyond belief. Since the first time we came in contact with each other, I've always felt so menial compared to his existence. His actions didn't do much to help how I felt, he was a complete pig, a sissy who preferred to hurt anyone and anything that seems to think indifferently from him.

My ignorance, as you may not know, lasted for what seemed like decades, until he finally captured me. During the time of my denial, I felt like a convict trying to run away from something, or should I say someone, whom I will later realize will do me good. But now that I realized his feelings as well as mine, he's gone. It's too late. He's now in New York learning the ropes of managing the whole Domyoji Corp. You may assume that I'm miserable, but the truth is I'm happy, we're both happy. I'm proud of him and as I promised, once he returns, I'm forever going to be his, and his alone.

I've known about him before he even knew I existed. Domyoji Tsukasa belonged to the Domyoji Financial Group, where as to say, he's untouchable. I used to despise him and the rest of F4 without having really known why they've turned out the way they did. I based my judgment on how they acted towards the rest of us at Eitoku. I hated the fact that we'd let "them" control what goes on with our school life. With one word or signal of their hands, we bow down as their slaves. It just wasn't right and I never really understood why I've kept my thoughts in the dark for so long. Perhaps, it was because I was partially afraid? No, that wasn't it, I just wanted to live the rest of my high school years in peace, to remain in the dark and not be noticed. However, the weed inside of me forced through the barrier that I had built ever since I entered Eitoku. At the site of Domyoji penalizing my only friend at Eitoku, Makiko, I couldn't help myself for wanting to stand up for her. At that point, I have had it with his "all mighty" status, how he looks down on others that are not in the same level with him. I recall the expression he had when I, not only answered back, but also insulted him in front his friends, it was full of hatred. Those cold black orbs looking down on me made me shiver. From then on, I knew what I had coming.

The war declared on me, I had anticipated as much, came too soon and I knew it would put me through hell and back. Everyday the students of Eitoku found ways to torment me. The pathetic thing here was that even the guys went to such length as to physically hurt me. What bastards! However, what I never imagined would happen was that Domyoji gradually fell in love with me. He had given me hints about his feelings, such as his jealousy over Kazuya and then there was our "supposed" date. Truthfully though, how was I to really believe he felt something for me if all he did was torture me? Actually, I'm talking nonsense. He may have tortured me in the beginning, he even tried to take "advantage" of me, but there were also numerous times when he showed me through his actions, that I meant something to him.

I recall that one-day when that God-awful Sakurako had framed me. There were "intimate" pictures of me with another guy scattered all over the campus. It was all a lie! A stupid lie, but I didn't care what other people thought. What surprised me was the pain I felt when I saw the look of hurt on Domyoji's face and the fact that he couldn't even trust me. That baka! Heh.. I didn't know then, but I longed to always see that baka smiling like the fool he was. And the fact that at that instance, his smile had faded and his eyes had gone back to the same cold black orbs that it once was, it pained me to know that I had been that reason.

When we had gotten back from the Shigeru's island, the papparazzi's had seperated me from him, I saw that man approach Domyoji and stab him openly in the public. I wanted to stop it, but there were so many people between us. He was immediately hospitalized, the second time he was hospitalized in my presence, except this time, he wasn't protecting me. When he first opened his eyes and didn't recognize who I was, I honestly thought it was a joke. Unfortunately, with my luck, it had been true, he had gotten amnesia from the attack. With my friends encouraging me from the sidelines, I knew I had to do something, something that will make him remember. I tried being nice, tried bringing him things that I had done for him in the past, tried acting like the way I did when I first contradicted him, but all of that didn't work. Little did I know that little wrench of a friend that I recently made was backstabbing me. I didn't know what to do, I felt as though everything we've been through had gone down the drain and will never resurface again. I was really ready to give up, to give up everything that had happened between us, my heart was crushed. It's funny though that the last thing that I ever did to him, I had thrown something at his head, was what made him remember. While walking home, I bumped into him, I was ready to scream my head off, until he said something, I had to do a double take until I realize that he regained his memories. It made me happy, actually ecstatic that I had him once again.

The night of his prom.. ''Stifles a laugh.. it just went all wrong. I came with normal clothes because my dress was ruined during the move. He was late due to last minute business meetings. Even though everything went wrong that night, it was still special. But what really struck me most about that memorable night was how F4 made me feel. Though I was, no.. I always am the odd ball out, they made me feel special by showing me how much I meant to them. It would never have phase me that someone as minial as I am, could have some impact on these four guys. Deep down though, they have all left their mark and influenced me to who I am now. The last dance I had with Tsukasa, I was overwhelmed with happiness and at the same time, I was depressed. I knew in a few days after that night, he was leaving for New York.

I don't even need to say anything more. It's evident that Domyoji and I have been through hell and back. We've been through things that even elder couples have never had to go through. And after all this trial and tribulations, we're still together. I guess it's safe to say, the reason why we both managed through all of this, to simply put it, we truly love each other.

I feel as though, everything that had happened is all in the past and the future will finally bring me what I have always wanted. Domyoji. God how I missed this baka! Truthfully though, I would never dream of changing anything that had happened because it's what made us the way we are now. It only made us stronger, individually and as a couple. However, I would still have to wait another year until he can finally be with me.

**AN:** I'm not sure if anyone knows yet, but I've heard that Kamio-sensei is suppose to pick up where she left off with Hana Yori Dango. So, we'll all finally be able to read more of what happens between Domyoji and Makino I'm quite ecstatic about that too!. Until then, my imagination is all I have to keep my excitement at a normal level.


	2. A Phone Call Away

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Hana Yori Dango. I don't have that kind of imagnation and skill to come up with a wonderfully written manga as Kamio-sensei did.

**AN:** Just letting you know, the following chapters will be reminiscent of the past. This specific chapter will have thoughts from both Domyoji and Tsukushi.

**A Phone Call Away**

The first phone call I had gotten from Tsukasa was the moment he landed on LaGuardia airport in New York. I couldn't help but sound giddy when I found out it was him. It's not because I was glad he was there, but because he had called me and I longed to hear his voice once more. I can still recall those moments as though it just happened a minute ago.

The day after Tsukasa left, Shigeru came over to comfort me by having a girl's night, just laying back and pigging out on ice cream, yes ice cream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was about five at night when Tsukushi heard a knock at the door. For a second there she had hoped that it would be Tsukasa coming back to surprise her, so she hurried to open the door. Just thinking of that had put a huge smile on her face, only to fade when Shigeru appeared instead of Tsukasa. Quickly realizing the sudden change in her expression, she pasted the smile back on.

"Tsu…! Oh, hi Shigeru," Tsukushi tried to sound happy, but her disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Hi to you too Tsukushi!" She held a bag up, which from the looks of it was filled with junk food. She pushed through Tsukushi to let herself in.

"Um, is something wrong?" Tsukushi asked meekly.

Shigeru replied, "geez Tuskushi," looking quizzically at her, "you don't need to act like everything is fine, I know you miss him." She walked over to the middle of the tiny room that could be referred to as Tsukushi's own little domain.

Damn, Tsukushi thought to herself, she can see right through me! "I know, but I don't want anyone to see me like this because it'll just cause everyone to worry about me. I think it's obvious that I already miss him, but I can handle these feelings. I don't know why, but it feels like I've been apart from him for a year already, even though he just left yesterday," Tsukushi tried hard to fight back her tears as she said those sentences. She can only truly believe that she can handle years without him.

"It's okay, I understand. I miss him too. But no worries, I'm here to make you forget him, at least for tonight!" Shigeru obviously had planned this in advance, from the look on her face.

Once Shigeru had settled down, Tsukushi went to the kitchen to fetch some spoons for the ice cream Shigeru brought. As she opened the cabinet, she couldn't help but look over to where Shigeru was sitting. There at that very same spot, Tsukasa and her had their last dinner. He had promised to come back and have dinner with her, while she cooked him stew. He did come back just as he promised and she had made the stew, just as planned. She remembered how happy they were at that moment, though they knew what was to come, but for that night, they didn't let any worries bother them. Just as they were going to have dinner, a bunch of Shigeru's bodyguards whom btw at that time they didn't know who those men were barged in and kidnapped them.

Remembering this, Tsukushi felt a drop of hot liquid slowly make its' way down her face, so she quickly turned back to the cabinet. However it was too late, Shigeru had already noticed it.

"Tsukushi, are you okay?" Shigeru asked worriedly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shigeru slowly rise and approach her, until the phone rang.

Ring… Ring...

"The phone's ringing Tsukushi," Shigeru said.

"Uhm yeah, hold on," she quickly got the spoons and walked over to where the phone was. She looked at how her hands were shaking for some odd reason as she picked the receiver up. "Hai, Makino residence."

A hoarse, but familiar voice boomed into the phone. "Baka!"

Tsukushi's ears perked as soon as she heard _him_. Tsukasa sounded tired and she thought about telling him that she missed him, but hearing him yell at her like that, forget about it! Who does he think he is!

"Who do you think you're calling baka, BAKA!" she screamed into the phone. But deep down, she was truly happy.

Over in the other side of the room, Shigeru noticed the rivalry already. It was obvious who the other person on the line was and they were going to need some private time, even if it's only going to be bickering. So Shigeru excused herself and headed outside for a walk, but not before putting the ice cream in the fridge. 'This might take a while,' she quietly thought to herself.

_In LaGuardia_

As people rushed to get out of the airport, they were suddenly surprised by the roaring voice coming from the phone booth.

Tsukasa confidently said, "I'm the almighty Domyoji Tsukasa! I can talk to whomever I choose to the way I want to! Don't you forget that!" He miserably thought about how much he's going to miss all this bickering, miss the look of anger on her face. Damn, I'm just going to miss her too much.

_In Tsukushi's house_

'God how I missed that voice!' she miserably thought to herself. Feeling her fighting spirit being lifted and softening up, she said, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

On the other line Tsukasa's softer side could be heard, "Yeah, I am, but I wanted to let you know I'm here now. I just landed at LaGuardia a second ago." He paused, as if trying to find something else to say, "Tsukushi?"

"Yeah?" she asked meekly, feeling the warm liquid slowly making its' journey down her face.

"I miss you, god how I miss you already! I don't know how I'm going to deal with this four years of being apart," he had debated whether he should just say it out right, but he knew he just had to say it, he needed her to know. Besides, it's not as if she didn't know already. With a tear sliding down his face, he calmly said, "Suki desu."

Touched by the last words she just heard, more tears trickled down her face. "You have no idea how much I miss you too. So much that everything around me just reminds me of you. I don't know myself what I'm going to do in these four years away from you, but I know we both need to be strong. We've been through so much already and we'll be able to get over this hurdle once again," Tsukushi replied trying to cover up the pain that was evident in her voice.

_In LaGuardia_

Staring out the window of the phone booth, he quietly said, "I know," he paused, "but it's really going to be hard."

_In Tsukushi's house_

"Tsukasa, please don't make it harder as it already is, the more I know that you're hurting, the harder it is for me to resist being with you right there and now." Tsukushi casually rolled her knees up to her chest and hugged it tightly, trying to pretend it was Tsukasa itself. The thought of being in his arms, of smelling his scent only made more tears trickle down her face.

_In LaGuardia_

Inside the small phone booth, a young man with curly hair, could be seen smiling like an idiot. A grin played on Tsukasa face as he slyly replied back, "soo… you're saying if I keep this up, you'll fly over here and be with me?"

"As much as I would love to do that, you and I both know the answer is no, I wouldn't be able to. My living budget simply refuses to let me do anything out of the ordinary. My family is here and they still need my help. I still have school to think of, just one more year and I'm finally done with Eitoku. You already have your career set for you, I still have mine to worry about. Not to mention, I will only be a distraction. You are there to learn to manage the Domyoji Corp. for your family and you need all the focus you can get," Tsukushi replied.

"Why do you insist on living such a hard life? I know you don't want my money, but when it becomes too hard on you, you just need to tell me and I'll be there. I told you I was going to be here for you and I'll support you in anything you do. All I'm asking is for you to keep that in mind and stop relying only on yourself." Until now, he still can't believe how stubborn his girlfriend can be.

'It's hard enough to know that I can't be there physically with her to help her sort through her problems, but it's another thing when she refuses any sort of aid. I understand her why she refuses my help in some cases, it just simply irks me to know that I can't do anything for her,' he thought to himself as he rested his head on the glass of the phone booth.

_In Tsukushi's house_

"I know, but just try to understand me right now. I really do want to be right next to you, but there are things that we both need to get done before we can do what we want," Tsukushi pauses and then smiles, "you have no idea how proud I am of you to take on the responsibilities that was suddenly handed to you."

She thought to herself about all the times Tsukasa really made her proud, but not once has she ever mentioned it until today.

_In LaGuardia_

Hearing Tsukushi say that she's proud of him just made up for his awful day already. To think about it, he never really heard Tsukushi say that she was ever proud of him, this is definitely something. Cutting though his thoughts, the automated operator informed him that the phone call is going to end unless he inserts more money. Reality then seeped through, as he realized that it was time to go.

"Listen Tsukushi, the phone call's about to end. If you have any problems, call me as soon as possible. I'm always going to be here for you, I'm not leaving you again. Don't you ever forget that. I'll call you again soon. Suki des……" The phone clicked before he could even finish his sentence.

Looking at the reciever a second longer, he thought, 'Shit! I didn't get to hear her say it.'

He then slowly rise from his seat and walked over to where his mother's guards stood. He looked back one last time at that reciever before exiting LaGuardia airport.

_In Tsukushi' house_

She pondered to herself, 'Tsukasa really had a point there. It's true, I tend to rely on myself more than I should. But there's no way I'm going to ask him for money. It'll be like asking his mother for money and that certainly will never happen. Even if I have already proven my love for Tsukasa, Kaede still firmly believes my position in life is not worthy enough for Domyouji. I need to work hard and prove myself, not to her, but to myself and for the sake of my relationship with Tsukasa.'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the front door open. With tears in her eyes, she looked up to see Shigeru's head peeking in.

When Shigeru slowly opened the door, she found Tsukushi in tears. She hurriedly ran towards Tsukushi, "what's the matter?"

Realizing that Shigeru must've taken the tears in the wrong way, she quickly replied to clear up the situation, "oh nothing, nothing's wrong, I just miss him."

It's evident from Tsukushi's facial expression that she truly misses Tsukasa.

Not quite sure what else to say, Shigeru just knelt down and lend Tsukushi a shoulder to cry on.

**AN**: I know the structure or the flow of the conversation seems weird, I'll try better in the next chapters.


	3. The First Summer Without Him

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own Hana Yori Dango, all of that credit belongs to the author, Kamio-sensei.

**The First Summer Without Him**

Tsukushi's pov

At approximately 9 in the morning, tsukushi opened the dango shop. Just as predicted, there were no customers rushing in.

_It is afterall a beautiful day outside. Who'd want to be in a crummy dango shop this early in the morning anyway?_ She thought to herself.

Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours, and yet.. not one customer came in.

Tired of standing around, Tsukushi left the counter and helped herself to the seats by the window.

'_It's been lonely hasn't it Tsukushi?_' she quietly asked herself as she waited for customers to enter the dango shop. _'It's almost the end of summer and it's been a couple of months since Tsukasa left. Yuki isn't for the time being since she's visiting her grandparents in Osaka. It's been lonely for the past weeks, now that they're both gone. No more girl talks with Yuki and the sweet bickering with Tsukasa. I feel as though I have no one else aside from my family.'_

As if on cue, Shigeru along with Sakurako and the rest of F4 came in through the doors.

Giving herself a mental slap, she thought, 'h_ow could I ever forget them, they've been there for me since Tsukasa left, making sure I was doing alright. With friends like them, I know I can manage well.'_

"Konichiwa Kushi!" Sakurako and Shigeru both called out in unison.

Lately, these two have been closer than ever and to think that Sakurako used to despise her. It's funny, but I'm glad they're getting a long well.

As for the other three, Rui, Soujiro, Akira just tilted their heads as some form of greeting.

Striding forward to the counter, Soujiro asked, "Makino, ever get tired working?"

"Eh! Me tired of working? Yeah okay, even if I do, I can't do anything about it, haven't you heard money makes the world go round and unless you were born with money, then you need to work for it," Tsukushi replied as she rolled her eyes.

These guys really don't know the meaning of having to earn your own money. Suddenly a thought popped in her head, why not make Soujiro blush a little. "Ey Soujiro, ever get tired of being a playboy?"

"Me? Never, I love ladies and they love me. Why would I get tired of this lifestyle?" the sound of confidence is evident in his voice.

"Well, come to think of it, when Yuki came along, didn't you somewhat think twice about your lifestyle? I could have sworn my best friend made a lasting impression on you, eh?" Tsukushi said tilting her eyebrows.

With a blushing Soujiro, "Makino, what are you talking about?"

Soujiro Soujiro, he is so easy to read. He was obviously thinking of that one night with Yuki. Truthfully, I was stunned about that when Yuki told me, but after some thought, if it was what she wanted, who am I to criticize her.

"Oh nothing... I guess you forgot... but with that expression, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Soujiro," Tsukushi playfully replied while winking at Soujiro.

With both eyes half open, Rui spoke up, "will you two stop talking about something we already know. It was obvious Soujiro had a thing for Yuki."

"Ey Rui, shut up. No one asked you anything," Soujiro sarcastically replied.

With a wave of his hand, Rui continued, "Eh Makino, we're here to see if you want to go to the beach."

"Uhh, yeah I can't, I don't get out until 6, besides I don't have a swimsuit," my response came out faster than intended.

"Kushi, you're making up excuses again! You're going to get uglier if you don't know how to have fun!" Sakurako chimed in.

Shigeru added in, "yeh, Kushi. Enough torturing yourself with work, come with us."

It was finally Akira who spoke up next. While passing a small dolce and gabanna bag towards Makino, he said, "uh Makino.. Shigeru and Sakurako bought one for you, here you go."

"About getting off at 6, don't worry about it. I'm buying all of these sweets for my tea party tomorrow. Hurry and pack them up and close this place. My skin's already aching to feel the warmth of the sun," Soujiro whined.

"Makino, if you're thinking of wiggling your way out of having fun with us, forget about it. If you have a headache, we have aspirin. If you're not feeling well, there's a room with a bed on the ship. By the way, we've also called your parents to let them know that you're going to be with us. Finally, if you're worried about Tsukasa calling, he knows you're going with us and he can easily call the ship. Understand now that there's nothing holding you back from having fun today," with that said and done Rui went to the back of the dango shop to sit down.

Looking towards Rui's way, Tsukushi wondered exactly what has happened to him. 'He never used to be this talkative, least enough, he never was awake at this time! My.. time really does change people'

"Makino, if you don't stop staring at Rui, I'm going to tell Tsukasa," Sojiro said cutting through her thoughts.

"Ahhhh.. I wasn't staring at him, I was just thinking of something," Tsukushi quietly replied.

"Well, are you coming or not! You're out of excuses, so come on! It's boring here, I want to see beautiful girls in bikinis!" Soujiro complained w/ Akira agreeing.

Wow. These guys really think of everything when they want something done. Well, money also helps in that way, nothing seems to hold them back because they have wealth to back them up. _Damn, I don't have any other excuses. I guess I should just surrender to their wished. It'll be fun right? And I owe them that much._ "Hmph! Fine, fine, fine. Give me a couple of minutes to pack these up and close the shop."


	4. The Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HYD characters. But if I had a choice of whom to own.. I'd love Tsukasa!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

**The Beach**

Right in front of her, Tsukushi could see the clear blue water and the shining sun. She stretched out her arms upwards and calmly took in the sight of the bright sun.

Tsukushi looked to her left and saw the rest of the bunch look fully at the beautiful sight before them. "Ahhh! This is relaxing you guys!" She screamed with enjoyment.

A yawning Rui replied, "I guess, come on we're going this way." He led the group along with a confused Tsukushi down the path towards the docks where the ship awaited them.

"Where are we going? This is the beach. I see a good spot over there! Come on," Tsukushi made a motion towards the wide open spot on the sand.

Akira stopping her in her tracks, "no, not here," he calmly said with the slightest hint of disgust. He held on to Tsukushi's wrist and half dragged her to the dock.

They slowly approached the dock and this enormous ship

"When you said beach, I really thought we'd be on the beach, not on a cruise ship!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"Uh, we did tell you we were going to be on a ship today, did you really think we'd sunbathe on the beach along with the rest of those people," Soujiro said in disgust.

Completely annoyed with that remark, Tsukushi started ranting on and on at Soujiro, "incase you're forgetting Soujiro, I'm one of THOSE people you're referring to! It's quite rude that you would even say something like that in front of me. If you even considered me as a friend you wouldn't say those types of things! Why can't you just lay…"

"Lalalalalalalala!" Soujiro spoke up overtaking Tsukushi's voice, "why can't you take a joke! I was just joking, you know, something you say to either annoy someone or make someone laugh! Damn, Tsukushi, you're lacking a sense of humor."

Taking the fighting position, Tsukushi pointed a finger at Soujiro and screamed, "me! Lack a sense of humor, don't play with me Nishikado Soujiro! You're full of humor that I don't even know why I ever take you.. or as a matter of fact, I don't understand why Yuki ever took you seriously!"

Eager to push her buttons even more, Soujiro casually replied, "hmm, maybe it's because I have that factor that can satisfy any woman. Of course you should know now that you and Tsukasa have done it. Oh wait.. you didn't get the chance to, ever the hard working virgin, had to get sick that last time you two could have your first lovely passionate sex…"

"Iiyeh! Baka! Shut up!" Obviously even more agitated than before, a vein popped on the side of her head. Her once angelic face turned a scarlet red as she looked like she was about to charge towards Soujiro and kick his fragile little behind.

At the sight of Tsukushi's friendly vein, Soujiro knew he was in for it. He tried to make a quick turn and run towards the walkway leading into the ship, but just as he was almost at the top of the walkway, Tsukushi caught onto his collar and held on tight.

"Why yoouuuu little punk! I should throw you in the water!" Tsukushi wailed.

Realizing the predicament he was in, Soujiro tried to escape Tsukushi's grasp. After a few attempts of shrugging her hands off of him, he finally succeeded. He broke into a run towards the entrance, unfortunately for him, he tripped over himself and went diving into the water.

"Ahhhhhh!" Soujiro screamed as he went into the water.

At first, a smirk formed on Tsukushi's angry face and then a few second into staring at Soujiro splatter about, she was on the ground laughing. "Ahahahaha! That's what you get, punk!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group finally reached the bottom of the walkway, bewildered with the scene before them.

"Uhhh.. Soujiro, are you all right?" asked Shigeru.

"Do I look alright? Help me get out of here, there's seaweed stuck to my shorts!" he screamed as he tried to find a way back up to the main ground.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. You know how Tsukushi gets," Rui plainly said.

"Whatever, just get me out!"

Up on the top of the walkway, Tsukushi just stared down at a soaked Soujiro struggling to get out and continued to laugh loudly with no sense of mercy.

Akira and Shigeru managed to find a rope and threw it down for Soujiro to grab.

Once Soujiro grabbed onto the rope, Akira along with Shigeru tried to pull him up.

Akira looked back at a sleepy Rui and a laughing Sakurako, "hey, do you guys mind helping us out, he's pretty heavy."

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm too pretty to do such things. Rui go help them," Sakurako motioned for Rui.

"Damn it! Get me out!" Soujiro screamed of frustration.

Rui shrugged and grabbed onto the rope. "This is hard."

After a few attempts, they finally got an annoyed Soujiro back onto the ground.

Gasping for air, Soujiro exclaimed, "I'm going to get that Tsukushi!"

Up on the entrance of the ship, Tsukushi looked down at a soaked Soujiro and continued to laugh. "Yeh alright!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bikini-clad Sakurako and Shigeru lay facing down in an attempt to get a fair tan. Sitting on the next chair, Akira exposed his chest to the warm sun, while sipping on his wine, enjoying the scenery before him. As for the other three, they were huddled in one corner of the ship, the portion that had a roof over it.

"A..ano.. Soujiro.." Tsukushi began.

Soujiro sat on a chair with layers of blankets wrapped around him. Chattering, he spat out, "what now Tsukushi?"

"Uh.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you so much. Are you okay?"

"What do you think? Do I look alright! Hell if I do! I can't even enjoy anything now!" Soujiro almost screamed.

"Well you brought it upon yourself," Tsukushi said as a matter of factly.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Soujiro replied, "I'm in no mood to argue. I don't want to end up in a worst state than I'm already in."

Looking at a pitiful Soujiro with his layers of blankets and teeth chattering along with Tsukushi making an attempt to apologize, Rui couldn't help but chuckle.

Soujiro glanced at Rui, "what are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing" was all Rui said before he got up from his seat and started to walk away.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Akira saw Rui get up, "hey, where are you going?"

Rui spoke over his shoulder, "going to sleep. Don't bother me, let me know when we're leaving. You kids enjoy the sun."

"Uhh.. this is all we're going to do today!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"Guess so," was all Akira could muster. He then returned his attention to sipping his drink, the two girls oblivious of what had happened continued to enjoy tanning, while Tsukushi was left to stare at a pathetic Soujiro.

"I know you want me to shut up…" Tsukushi peered into Soujiro's face, "but do you want me to take you to one of the rooms to rest. You look like crap and being exposed to the wind would only worsen you."

Seeing another opportunity to get back at Tsukushi, Soujiro decided to take it, "I didn't know you think that way of me Tsukushi, feeling lonely?" A smirk formed on Soujiro's face, "but since you're offering, why not. Let's just keep it a secret. Okay?"

"I seriously don't understand you. Even at a time where you're most vulnerable, you would still enjoying poking fun at me." With her eyes narrowed, Tsukushi continued, "I'll leave you be this time, but don't think I'll let you off the hook next time. Hmph!"

She got up and walked away, leaving Soujiro alone. His eyes followed Tsukushi where she made her way towards the rest of the group and plopped down on the chair next to Sakurako and Shigeru.

'_She'll never change.. no sense of humor. Crap, I should've brought Suki with me. At least she would've helped me feel **better**_' Soujiro thought to himself grimly as he was left all alone, still freezing his butt off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a day!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted from what had transpired that day. She picked up a mirror that was on the desk next to the bed and looked at her reflection.

'_Not so bad Tsukushi,' _she thought to herself as she peered at a darker version of herself.

Tsukushi turned her head to the right, where a picture of Tsukasa and herself hugging each other lay.

'_I wish you were here. The trip wouldn't have turned out like that.'_ She grimly thought to herself.

I remembered that day as though it had been just yesterday. It was a candid picture that seemed to turn out better than most of the other pictures we took. Normally, the pictures would come out with one of us having a forced smile on, or a lump on the head caused by an earlier argument. But this one, it was different. We had a picnic with our friends and Tsukasa came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. At first I was surprised but gradually became at ease in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help ourselves from smiling, knowing that we were finally open with our feelings for one another. Without us knowing, Sakurako took a picture of us and it wasn't until we developed the film that we saw it.

She reached out for the picture and held it up, running her delicate fingers over Tsukasa's face. '_I love you.'_

With that last thought, she fell asleep hugging the picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx Aznduz, holly, Lokigirl, and Fushigi Venus for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy what I have. I'll be on spring break and I'm almost done with the next chapter. ) Please R&R!

---I'm still writing the events while they're both apart, but a few more chapters and they'll finally meet again---

Holly: It's possible it's a rumor, but I read it on d-addicts on the discussion thread for Hana Yori Dango (Meteor Garden Manga) Jdrama, page 77 & 78. Well, I hope it's true though.


End file.
